The Calm Before The Storm
by ArashiAme
Summary: Gokudera finds a extreme way to confess to yamamoto. 5980 Shounen-ai and BL so if you don't like don't read. slight OOC and cursing


**Disclaimer**: Don't own, No money. Don't sue

**Rating: ****T**

A/n: anything in italics is thoughts in the character's head.

Gokudera has been thinking about his feelings for the baseball freak. He thinks he loves him but then again he pushes him down the stairs at school when the tenth wasn't around ad got a kick out of it. He was really confused. One time without warning Yamamoto put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. When he looked back on it, it was a honestly innocent gesture but it caught him off guard and in mere seconds Yamamoto disappeared in a flurry of bombs and smoke. Of course Yamamoto dodged them all and escaped unharmed. But ever since that incident he couldn't get the the goofy rain guardian out of his head. Then after school one day, while he was walking home with Yamamoto ; he was suddenly and roughly pushed up against a wall. He was surprised and started to yell and curse. But then he stopped. He couldn't see the baseball freak's face because his hair was covering his eyes. He was so serious and Gokudera was speechless. Then as soon as it happened, the baseball idiot released his grip on him, grinned and apologized. Gokudera didn't have anything to say and wanted to leave as soon as possible because he was sure his face was red.

As he was practically running home he kept repeating to himself "_ what the fuck was I waiting for? For the idiot to kiss me?! Why was I even expecting him to?!"._

As he ran home it started to rain. He slowed down his pace and enjoyed the rain and idly thought to himself how it reminded him of Yamamoto, oddly comforting and calming.... of course when he wasn't annoying him.. He managed to make his way home and was already sneezing and shivering. He into his apartment and made himself some tea and afterwards fell asleep. He seemed to be having a dream where he thought he was hovering near his ceiling.. Then he realized he was hovering over his body. He thought he was dreaming , so he tried to re-enter his body , but was forced back by some invisible force. He was about to have a mental breakdown when Yamamoto's face drifted into his mind. He was worried he would never be able to see him again. Then he had the feeling he was being sucked into a vortex and was suddenly hovering over the body of said boy. Yamamoto was breathing in and out rhythmically .

"_He's sort of beautiful...in a weird way.... Man I must be going soft" h_e said to himself or rather in his head. He bent over the sleeping form of the boy and laid his transparent hand across his cheek. The dark-haired boy stirred but continued to sleep. Gokudera suddenly knew what he had to do. He brought his face down to Yamamoto ear and whispered " _ I love you baseball freak, no matter what I might say or do. _Give_ me a chance to prove it to you"._ Soon enough Gokudera felt the same whooshing vortex feeling and everything pass him in a blur. His eyes flew open and he was drenched in sweat. He was back in his solid body. As soon as this happened, Yamamoto woke with a start.

" I have to see Gokudera for some reason", he said out loud. He quickly put on his sneakers and climbed out his window. He kept thinking about the strange dream he had of Gokudera in his room confessing to him as he ran toward Gokudera's apartment, which didn't take long. When he reached the door of the apartment he pounded loudly.. Gokudera was still in a daze as he heard someone at his door. He walked towards it in what seemed to him as slow motion and opened it. Yamamoto took the silver-haired teen into his arms and held him tight. He whispered to him "Did you really mean what you said in my dream Gokudera?" he asked uncertainly.

Gokudera look up into the taller teen's face and said "Of course I did or I wouldn't be here". He pulled him down to his height and their lips met in a heated kiss. Gokudera ran his tongue across Yamamoto bottom lip and was eagerly given access. They explored each other's mouth like it was their last time. Gokudera poured out all of his emotions of what happened into the kiss and his frustrations on the other's lips. Yamamoto didn't mind at all. Their hands ran over each other's bodies in desperate and heated touches. They broke apart for air and leaned their forheads against each others. Gokudera finally felt calm and safe. Gokudera pulled Yamamoto into his apartment and closed the door. He was definitely knew now how he felt about him.


End file.
